1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil structure for a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known conventional structures of coils for magnetic flux generation, the coils being mounted on a stator of a rotary electric machine, are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-29370 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,428.
The coils disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-29370 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,428 each have a structure obtained by connecting in series a plurality of element conductors via crossover portions provided on one end side and the other end side of the stator in the axial direction, the element conductors being inserted in slots which are formed in the stator of the rotary electric machine.